Antagonist
An antagonist is a character that opposes the protagonist in a narrative; while they tend to be villains as well, the two roles are not mutually exclusive. In the Yakuza franchise of video games, antagonists tend to be bosses encountered in the games' different chapters. List of antagonists ''Yakuza 1''/''Yakuza Kiwami'' ;Akira Nishikiyama * Akira Nishikiyama is the primary antagonist and final boss encounter of Yakuza 1 and its remake Yakuza Kiwami. Once the best friend of protagonist Kazuma Kiryu, "Nishiki" was eventually corrupted by a series of tragic events following his murder of Dojima Family Patriarch Sohei Dojima. He became the ruthless Patriarch of the Nishikiyama Family, gunning to become the Forth Chairman of the Tojo Clan after assassinating former Chairman Masaru Sera. ;Kyohei Jingu * Kyohei Jingu is the secondary antagonist of Yakuza 1 and Kiwami, as well as the mastermind behind most of the game's events. Jingu is a corrupt politician and a notable associate of the Tojo Clan, with ties to Chairman Sera. He was once the romantic partner of Yumi Sawamura after the loss of her memories, and is the father of Haruka Sawamura. Obsessed with his own power, Jingu aims to reclaim the money stolen from him by Sera and Yumi. ;Futoshi Shimano * Futoshi Shimano is the Patriarch of the Shimano Family, and one of the most senior members within the Tojo Clan. He holds a bitter grudge towards Kiryu as he believes it was he who murdered his colleague Dojima, and later becomes one of the central powers struggling to obtain the lost ten billion yen and become the new Chairman of the Tojo Clan. ;Goro Majima * Goro Majima is the Patriarch of the Majima Family, a powerful and unpredictable subsidiary of the Shimano Family. Majima himself is considered one of the most lethal members of the Tojo Clan, and is known by his moniker "the Mad Dog of Shimano". Unlike the rest of the game's antagonists, Majima holds very little interest in the stolen ten billion dollar yen; instead, he desires to fight Kiryu in every possible encounter. ''Yakuza 2''/''Yakuza Kiwami 2'' ;Ryuji Goda *Ryuji Goda is the primary antagonist and final boss of Yakuza 2 and its remake Yakuza Kiwami 2. Goda is the Patriarch of the Go-Ryu Clan of the Omi Alliance. He is feared throughout the Japanese underworld as the "Dragon of Kansai" due to his brutal strength and dragon tattoo. This in turn makes him antagonistic towards Kiryu, who is known as the "Dragon of Dojima". Believing that only one "Dragon" can exist in Japan, Goda instigates a war between the Tojo and Omi to have his chance to defeat Kiryu. ;Ryo Takashima *Ryo Takashima is the secondary antagonist of Yakuza 2 and Kiwami 2, as well as the true mastermind behind these games' events. He is the ;Yukio Terada ;Torano Sengoku ;Kenji Shindo ''Yakuza 3'' ;Andre Richardson ;Yoshitaka Mine ''Yakuza 4'' ''Yakuza 5'' ''Yakuza 0'' ;Kenji Shibusawa ;Daisaku Kuze ;Hiroki Awano ;Lao Gui ;Sohei Dojima ''Yakuza 6: Song of Life'' ;Tsuneo Iwami ;Katsumi Sugai ;Takumi Someya ;Heizo Iwami ;Toru Hirose ;Minado Daidoji Category:Characters